Gariwo la foresta dei Giusti
]] Gariwo la foresta dei Giusti, acronimo di Gardens of the Righteous WorldwideSignificato di Gariwo, è una organizzazione no profit con sede a Milano che svolge la sua attività a livello internazionale. Lo scopo dell'organizzazione è quello di accrescere e approfondire la conoscenza e l'interesse verso le figure e le storie dei Giusti, con iniziative pubbliche, l'uso dei mezzi di comunicazione, il sito internet e i social networkScopo del Gariwo e di creare Giardini di Giusti nel mondo. Storia e finalità Storia Operante già dal 1999, nel 2001 diventa Comitato foresta dei Giusti-Gariwo e nel 2009 riconosciuta come Organizzazione non lucrativa di utilità sociale (ONLUS). Presieduta da Gabriele Nissim, le attività sono organizzate da un Comitato scientifico internazionale '' di noti intellettuali di tutto il mondoComitato scientifico internazionale Gariwo Finalità (Le seguenti ''Finalità fanno riferimento al sito ufficiale Gariwo al [http://www.gariwo.net/pagina.php?id=3845 Chi siamo/Promuove]) * - la costituzione di luoghi della memoria (piccole "foreste" in diverse parti del mondo teatro di genocidi, stermini di massa, crimini contro l'umanità avvenuti nel XX secolo) in cui siano piantati degli alberi simbolicamente riferiti ai Giusti, sull'esempio del Giardino dei Giusti di Yad Vashem a Gerusalemme; * -l'istituzione di premi da assegnare a chi si sia distinto sul tema dei giusti (con un'azione specifica o con una presa di posizione di salvaguardia della memoria); * - la riflessione sull'esperienza del Giusto di fronte ai genocidi del '900 sia a livello storico che filosofico e giuridico, attraverso varie attività culturali: convegni con i maggiori studiosi a livello internazionale, dibattiti, presentazione di libri, saggi, ricerche, documentari, divulgazione nelle scuole, pubblicazione di materiali; * - coinvolgimento delle istituzioni locali, nazionali e internazionali; * - sviluppo di un sito internet con raccolta di documentazione, interventi e collegamenti con altri siti. Comitato scientifico internazionale Dal 2003 il comitato scientifico internazionale è interessato ad approfondire la ricerca storica sui Giusti e a stabilire la nascita di nuovi Giardini in tutto il mondo. Il comitato è inoltre impegnato nel suggerire approfondimenti sugli avvenimenti che hanno contrassegnato la storia dei genocidi, individuando personaggi noti e meno noti che in questi si sono distinti per aver contribuito ad alleviare le pene di persone sottoposte agli oltraggi e violenze dei genocidi. ]] Il comitato è composto dai seguenti personaggi: * Avraham Burg, politico e saggista israeliano, emerito Presidente della Knesset, vicepresidente del Congresso ebraico mondiale e tra i fondatori del movimento pacifista Peace Now * Luca Degani, avvocato e docente di diritto e legislazione sociale, consulente dell' UNEBA e consigliere di amministrazione della fondazione "Caritas". * Adriano Dell'Asta, docente di Lingua e Letteratura Russa all’Università Cattolica di Brescia e di Milano * Antonio Ferrari, giornalista, editorialista e inviato speciale del "Corriere della Sera" in Medio Oriente * Konstanty Gebert, giornalista e attivista ebreo polacco, è uno dei più importanti reporter di guerra, relatore speciale della Commissione dei diritti dell’Uomo delle Nazioni Unite nella ex Jugoslavia. * Agnes Grunwald-Spier, Sopravvissuta alla Shoah, autrice di The other Schindlers * Raymond Kevorkian, storico francese, armeno, è direttore di ricerca presso l’Università Paris VIII, Saint-Denis, Institut Francais de Géopolitique * Arrigo Levi, consulente personale del Presidente della Repubblica, giornalista e scrittore : Resti di armeni massacrati a Erzinjan ]] * Salvatore Natoli, filosofo, docente di Filosofia Teoretica presso l'Università degli Studi Bicocca di Milano * Mordecai Paldiel, direttore del Dipartimento dei Giusti di Yad Vashem, docente al Yeshiva College (presso la Yeshiva University) e al Queens College (CUNY) di New York * Martin Palous, portavoce di Charta 77. Ambasciatore, rappresentante permanente della Repubblica Ceca alle Nazioni Unite * Vittorio Emanuele Parsi, professore ordinario di Relazioni Internazionali all'Università Cattolica del Sacro Cuore, presidente del comitato scientifico della fondazione Il Vicino Oriente * Liliana Picciotto, scrittrice, responsabile di ricerca presso la Fondazione Centro di documentazione ebraica contemporanea di Milano. * Robert Satloff, scrittore ebreo, direttore esecutivo del Washington Institute for Near East Policy (WINEP), esperto di politica araba e islamica e di politiche statunitensi verso il Medio Oriente * Andrée Ruth Shammah, regista, con l'attore e regista Franco Parenti nel 1972 ha fondato a Milano il Salone Pier Lombardo , oggi Teatro Franco Parenti Le iniziative ed i Giardini nel mondo Il Gariwo è stato negli anni il fulcro principale, promotore di iniziative in molte nazioni della terra. ConvegniConvegno sui Giusti, manifestazioni, spettacoli, mostre e ideazioni e creazioni di Giardini dei Giusti. Il sito ufficiale dell'organizzazione ha reso disponibile una varietà di materiale online promuovendo un'opera di sensibilizzazione anche per tutti coloro che erano interessati a creare nuovi eventi nei propri paesi. Il sito ufficiale di Gariwo Uno dei mezzi di comunicazione più importanti del Gariwo la foresta dei Giusti, è il sito bilingue dell'organizzazzione (italiano ed inglese) che oltre ad essere un mezzo di annunci e reseconti delle varie manifestazioni e dei Giardini nel mondo è una biblioteca composita : Editoriali, libri e fumetti, documenti, video, mostre, didattica e link. Il sito sotto la direzione del presidente Gabriele Nissim, conta 6 redattori, 8 collaboratori e 2 webdesignerIl personale del sito[http://www.gariwo.net/dl/W.E.Fo.R.%20descriz.breve%20prog.pdf Scopi della comunicazione nell' Europe for Citizens' programme]. L'indirizzo è : www.gariwo.net Opere del Gariwo L'organizzazione Gariwo è stata molto attiva fino ad oggi con iniziative innumerevoli che ha coinvolto le più importanti istituzioni del mondo: * Il Parlamento Europeo che ha stabilito il 6 marzo come commemorazione annuale della Giornata europea dei Giusti * La Comunità europea che ha finanziato il progetto Wefor (Web European Forest of the Righteous) creando i Giardini virtuali dei Giusti d'Europa interattivi ed inseriti nel sito Gariwo come ''sezione didattica '' Note Voci correlate * Giardino dei Giusti * Giusti tra le nazioni * Giornata europea dei Giusti * Gabriele Nissim Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale del Gariwo la foresta dei giusti * Statuto del Gariwo * Una delle tante iniziative del Gariwo a Milano * Categoria:Associazioni umanitarie Categoria:Ebraismo